Ichigo is stacked
by Spacewolf
Summary: [1 shot]This is a Sessyessence type fic, I just took a song and changed it to suit the Mews. Another Mew fic huh? Is this a trend?


A/N I might be messing names up here people, but that's becuase most of my Mew Mew info is second hand, and sparse. Although, I've seen enough of Mew Mew to make some observations...

Ichigo's eleven or twelve huh? That's what I heard anyway, and I gotta tell you, no eleven year old girl has that much bust! especially not with Ichigo's body type. She's a pixie with huge boobs. How does she support them exactly? It's not normal. Not in anyone I've ever met anyway. So this little diddy is Quiche, voicing my opinion.

Ichigo is **_STACKED!_**

* * *

Pudding 

Oh, my, god. Lettuce, look at her chest.

It is so big. scoff She looks like,

one of those alien guys' girlfriends.

But, y'know, who understands those alien guys? scoff

They only talk to her, because,

she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?

I mean, her chest, is just so big. scoff

I can't believe they're just so round, it's like,

out there, I mean - gross. Look!

She's just so ... stacked!

_Quiche_

I like big boobs and I can not lie

You other aliens can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And those round things in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull up tough

'Cause you notice that bra was stuffed

Revealed in the top she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha

And take your picture

My alien-boys tried to warn me

But with that chest you got makes me feel so horny

Ooh, round and smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my ship?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average girl

I've seen them walkin'

And heard them talkin'

She's well built,

Girls like that just make me melt

I'm tired of magazines sayin'

Your guy will love you for your heart

Tell the average alien that, he's shoot back

She gotta be stacked

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the bounce? (Hell yeah!)

Tell her to shake 'em! (Shake 'em!) Shake 'em! (Shake 'em!)

Don't care she dresses like a slut!

Ichigo is stacked! (Ryo/Masaya)

Ichigo is stacked! _Quiche_

I like 'em round, and big

And I'm acting like a pig

I saw her while I was trying to posses an animal

Now here's my scandal

I started to foam

She's eleven? Musta been hormone drugs...

I ain't talkin' bout Playboy

'Cause silicone parts are made for toys

I want 'em real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Quiche Masta's in trouble

Beggin' for a piece of those bubbles

So I'm lookin' as they do all their chores

Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like whores

Ryu can have them bimbos

I'll just want my woman Ichigo

A word to the redheaded sista, I wanna get with ya

I won't beat or kill ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna ..... talk....

Til the break of dawn

Baby got it goin' on

A lot of Mews won't like this song

'Cause they don't want me to admit it

But Ichigo I have got to say

At your age there is something wrong

No eleven year old should have it going on

But, Ichigo! Yeah! Ichigo! Yeah

If you wanna ride in my ship Yeah!

Then turn around! Stick 'em out!

Even little boys got to shout

Ichigo is stacked!

Ichigo is stacked!

Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, proportions ain't got nothin'

to do with my selection. Barbie? Ha ha, eat your heart out!.

So your girlfriend is correctly proportioned to her age

Well through that bitch right in a cage!

Outta my book take a page

Unless you've got big ones, hun

Don't matter if all your girls are sluts,

'Cause to me you're just another clutz

Some guys wanna play that "bad" role

Talkin' bout that boy who's hair is gold

Ryu can leave the café and scram

So I can get Ichigo and... damn!

So Masaya says "save the planet"

Well, ditch the boy with a head of granite!

'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout trickin'

You into coming with me down to the spring

And make your bell-bell ring!

Give it to me Ichigo, I can't resist you

If I ever leave earth then I'll miss you

Baby you have got to know this

Ichigo baby, you are on my list!

In my little black book galactic

As I get to work on my tactic

To keep you hanging 'round,

And to get to a triple X throw down,

I'll make sure we don't get caught

So think them nasty thoughts

Ichigo is stacked!

Little in the middle but Ichigo is stacked!

So little it's a riddle why Ichigo is stacked!

So little, made me giggle that Ichigo is stacked!

The little girl in the middle is **_STACKED_**!

A/N That's about all I have to on the matter...


End file.
